So She Smiled
by M i s s. CANDYcancer
Summary: So now Miroku and Kagsy have hooked up.Whats a dog boy and a slayer to do? it speaks for its self inuyashasango rating Pg-13 for some cutting swearing the usual stuff i put in fanfics
1. All smiles are fake

i dont own inuyasha OH WOE IS ME OH WOE IS MEEEEEE! 

okay so this is MY fanfic MINE! Not yours but MINE! Only Mine you cant have it nah na nah na boo boo! okay so commence opporation sango/inuyasha

*sango and inu appear out of no where*

sango looked around ~extreamly~ freaked out 'Where are we?'

*soru blinks*

'DUH! your with me SORU!'

*suddenly has weird....army outfit on'

'we are here for one simple task to get you,Sango and you Inuyasha together do you hear me maggot?'

inu: =O.O=

sango: =O.O=

soru:okie dokie then so here is the fanfic enjoy while i bring inu and sango here back to life ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango rested her chin on her fists.She sighed,things had been strange lately._Very_ stange.First off miroku and kagome had been acting....strangly around eachother.As in kagome might have developed certian feelings for miroku.And he for her.Not good at all.

Inuyasha came up behind her.

'Hey Sango.' he said cooly

She glared at him 'what do you want inuyasha?'

'Well not to beg like a dog or anything but...SANGO PLEASE YA GOTTA HELP ME GET KAGOME BACK!'

Sango just stared blankly at him.

'I'm sorry Inuyasha,I can't do that'

'what?"

'Inuyasha,tell me,just how much do you love kagome?'

He stared wide eyed at her.

'well alot I guess'he mumbled it undered his breath she had only assumed what he said.

'Well if you say youd do,' She put a hand to his shoulder. 'You'll want to see her happy'

so this,he thought this is what made miroku fall for her this look,saddness and happiness with a pinch of anger and loss.

'But what about Miroku you know you love him.'

She cringed at hearing his name.She did love him,and to see him with another woman was.Unbearable

'I do,I want to see him happy,he is happy with Kagome,kagome is happy with him to.I'm also not sure with what you think of me but now,I guess I'll be on myway.Inuyasha youve been really nice.I know you hate to be nice,but,you know.So Good bye Inuyasha.'

'Sango.'

Is she leaving?The hanyou questioned what was happening.Why would she leave?But.

I need her.

'Sango.' He grabbed her hand

'Don't leave'

He gave her a desprate look.She smiled at him 

'Only if you'll let me'

A few seconds passed.

'Um Inuyasha?'

'huh?'

'Um your hand.'she blushed.

He quickley let go and turned around.

'Well it was completeley your decision to stay,Its not like I needed you or nothin.'

She chuckled.'yea,suuure Inuyasha.you know Youre amazing you have rocks in your skull,yet you charm every girl you meet,and I mean every girl.I can just see it now Inuyasha and kagura walking down the 'Isle' as Kagome puts it,How you do Inuyasha I dont know.Some times you do it with out even realizing it'

Wait did she just say-

'What do yo mean _every_ girl?'

But she was allready gone.

Wonder what she meant by that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

inuyasha:=O.O=

sango: =O.O=

Soru:sorry guys there still not out of it but we can just pretend they are.

hand pupet sango:please review and no flames cause they BUUUURN! 


	2. an VERY IMPORTANT! VERY hey hey where yo...

aliya:OH i just cant do it I JUST CANT! OH WOE IS ME!

Soru:Hey guys I'm tryin okay this is a work in progress!I cant decide weather Sango should remain clueless or weather she figures out inu likes her along the way lots of akwardness blahdy blahdy blah.um its your call i can write it either way but your who is readin it so which would you like better? say in your reviews OR if you have better ideas tell me about them damnit! ILL GIVE U FULL CREDIT! ^_____^;.and contrary to popular belief no im not stupid.I just over looked a couple spelling errors so im srry about that! and .......fine *dead pan* i will write sum miroku/kagsy stuff **_if_** you give reviews....even tho i hate her.

aliya:its okay soru we all do!

soru:just give reviews!

aliya:ah yes there was a time when I myself was a simple reader not understanding the thirst for reviews but now me-er um WE as writers-

Soru:SHUDDAP!

aliya:eep O.O

Soru:okay so vote,review send ideas!

aliya:OH YEA! and we would like to thank 

lil-strange-person 

shauna...

and um thats it

thax for reveiwing you guys!

aliya:YAY they love us!

plus we are workin on another sango/inu ficcy called It Takes Time. Look for it later

soru:hey i think i might have read a ficcy by lil strange person.....YEA I HAVE! cool okay 

r/r

bye


	3. Tears are like daggers

Soru:HEy ppls Im back with another chappie!I have a good explanation for why my chapter took so long to upload:  
  
I had it saved on my dell but the internet was on the mac so that was a problem but then the dell got the internet so I can put up my ficcys along with clone high ones! okay sorry that was random.Now I would like to thank:  
  
Raku Ozzarian Princess (If you like Inuyasha/Sango fics read her ficcy Anime Talk [hope its okay that I worte that ^______^;])  
  
lil-starnge-person (oops I didnt read a fic by you SORRY!I read one your favorie fics......Yea I have a really bad case of short term memory loss.Really srry im not smart.really.)  
  
shauna   
  
THANKS FOR REVEIWING YOU GUYS!  
  
Aliya:We don't own Inuyasha or any character related.I also don't own L.A song.Thats beth harts!Did I say it right?  
  
Soru:Um I think.Well read on!  
  
~  
  
She was walking back to the camp site. (a/n:cant think of what else to call it)  
  
'Wonder what he thought when I said that. I hope he didn't think I meant ~me~ by every girl.What if he did?If he thinks I have feelings for him then.Nah not even Inuyasha is dumb enough to think I have feelings for him,no wonder Kagome left all the time.Inuyasha just never let her in no matter how hard she tried that would get me mad to.Espeically since she tries to talk to him and when she ~wants~ to leave he won't let her.I mean Inuyasha could never want me as a friend If he won't let Kagome either,I mean after all im just.....dead....weig..ht'  
  
She was cut off by what she saw.  
  
Miroku and Kagome.....  
  
Kissing.  
  
Deeply.  
  
At first she said nothing.It was just not real.Just like everything else in her decaying world.She suspected something.....but not this.  
  
Not   
  
kissing.  
  
"Miroku' 'but you said"She looked scared,the little thread she kept hanging onto just snapped.  
  
"Kagome' 'but Inuyasha"She felt like she was free falling no one to stop her.  
  
She backed away.  
  
"but I thought-'  
  
'good luck"  
  
She smiled,like a small child who if didn't belive it would never come true but this was true.So she did what was logical.  
  
She ran.  
  
Thorns slashed at her legs and her arms.  
  
She didn't care she had been through worse,seen worse,felt worse.  
  
But that kiss Miorku never did that to her,He touched her,made her feel humiliatedd and stupid and inlove.But he never kissed her.It was all right,what she suspected,Kagome was prettier.(a/n:NOT TRUE!)She was more beautiful she would be.Sango was just a fighter.A lonely,hated fighter that would never accomplish anything.Not even a kid.  
  
She will bear his child,The thought struck her.She came to a sudden halt.  
  
Her eyes became wide.  
  
'They will be a family.'  
  
'The only family i could ever have is this one'  
  
'They took that away from me all I have they took it away' she stopped.Tears won't help.Life won't help.Life is gone.  
  
"Its all gone my family my friends my life....my world"  
  
She sat and did something she hadn't done in a long time. She cried.She took a dagger out or her pocket and peeled up her sleeve.  
  
'life won't help'She thought.  
  
~She's got a gun, she's got a gun  
  
She got a gun she calls the lucky one  
  
She left a note right by the phone  
  
Don't leave a message 'cause this ain't no home  
  
and she cried and she cried, and she cried and she cried  
  
She cried so long her tears ran dry  
  
Then she laughed and she laughed, she laughed and she laughed  
  
Cause she knew she was never comin' back~  
  
~  
  
soru:Sorry that was so short but I had to alter it alot...I worte it a long time ago.  
  
Aliya:I didn't help her on this one.  
  
Soru:well review NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Sweet Misery Lies

Soru:Hi Inuyasha Fans!Okay well maybe more of the Inuyasha/Sango shippers genre or the just wanna read it peoples.Sorry you guys Alyia won't be in any other chappies.Shes working on another fic called Never Enough.  
  
Sango:(has finally snapped out of it.):Why weren't me and Inuyasha in the last chapter?  
  
Soru:Well um I don't think you'de like what I made you do.  
  
Sango:What? (reads fic) WTF?ARe YOu phyco!I wouldnt do that!I live in the feudal era.I don't even think we've *heard* of that yet!  
  
Soru:Yea well its my fic!  
  
Miroku:Busts in:Sango I read the fic......Do you need to talk?  
  
SAngo:O.o  
  
Inuyasha:Sango what the hell?Why would you go and kill your self!  
  
Sango:Im not Killing my self!  
  
MIroku:But it said-  
  
Inuyasha:Sango Im sorry for what ever the hell I did to make you do this!Just stay in our group!  
  
Sango:What? So you don't care if I die you only care that I stay in youre group? T.T#  
  
Inuyasha:What no I didnt mean it like-  
  
Sango:I should've known especially in that episode where I was going to kill kohaku than myself and all you cared about was Kagomes God for saken arm!Well you know what just despite you I am going to kill my self! (walks off)  
  
Inuyasha:Sango!  
  
Soru:That is not to be taken lightly WAY TO GO INUYASHA YOU JUST LET THE GIRL OF YOU DREAMS WALK OFF!  
  
Miroku:WAY TO GO LUNKHEAD!  
  
Edward wong hue peplue trivuski the fourth:Lunk head lunk head lunkhead!  
  
Faye:Ed what are you doing in the Inuyasha section Come on we need you in the Cowboy bebop section! (drags Ed off)  
  
Inuyasha:O.o  
  
Miroku:*stares*Will you bear my-  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Miroku X_X  
  
Inuyasha:Well I'm off to go fess my love to sango-WHERED THAT COME FROM!  
  
Soru: *looks innocent hides key board*  
  
Sango:*with rope* WHAT DID YOU SAY INUYASHA *blushes and looks realy freaked out*  
  
Inuyasha:=O.O=IT WASN'T ME IT WAS-SANGO WAIT *glares at me* I hate you.  
  
Miroku: *reading one of Soru's Groups*Oh just wait.Says fluffy will be in the next chapter.  
  
Inuyasha:O.O# WHAT?  
  
Soru:^_______^;ummmmm okay well I wanna thank  
  
Lavender Valentine  
  
and Sangochan4eva  
  
thanx for reviewing my 3rd chappie!!!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or any song lyrics I use or Cowboy bebop (see above don't worry I wont use them in the real fic) or Bambi....long story jus look down.(Thumper)OKAY ONWARD!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango scanned the treetops she had been havng second thoughts but she knew once she did there would be no turing back it had become an additction it was one word.  
  
Cut.  
  
She would cut at her arms and her body,it was stupid there was no doubt about that,but it helps ease her pain.So with as much pain as she had there was a lot of cutting and it was easy to hide with her black sleves,but she had to be careful never to let any one see.She even stopped going to the hot springs with Kagome so she wouldnt see.  
  
She stared at the flessy pink and fresh read scars on her arm  
  
"Dead."  
  
*~*  
  
Miroku had noticed that Sango had been distant lately,last time he groped her she just stared at him.She didnt hit him or yell at him or call him a pervert.She just stared at him with cold lifeless eyes and walked away. Thats what she was.Lifeless.When she was wounded in battles with demons she wouldn't let Kagome or Keade help her in anyway she wouold just stare.When some one tried to talk to her she would look at them and say nothing,it was heart breaking for him,but it didnt matter to anyone else   
  
"Inuyasha,I would like to speak with you."  
  
"Yea?what is it'He said already knowing the answer  
  
'Its regarding sango'  
  
inuyasha gave him a grave look it wasnt like he hated sango he had noticed it too sango's distance she never spoke.He knew why.  
  
*************************************  
  
He was in a tree sulking as usual he could stop thinking about Kikyo and his damn human blood.Thats when he heard crying.A woman crying she sounded familer.  
  
he jumped down to investigate he could smell blood and salt it was her.  
  
Sango.He blushed at her name.What was wrong with her?   
  
He was running at this point that when he stopped he looked at the figure. She was in a huddled postion,blood soaked,but there was no sign of youkia around.  
  
Thats when he saw it,Sango had a small dagger in her had she slowly ran the object up and down her wrist blankly solitary tears rushed out of her eyes with each tear she dug deeper.   
  
His eyes widend.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
she looked up with a frighted stare.  
  
"Inu-inuyasha'  
  
Is she?  
  
'Sango?Whay are y-'  
  
He was cut of but thoes buetufuil widend hazel eyes.Scared,confused,pained.She looked down.  
  
"Nothing.J-just cleaning something that.you know a wound.'She said nevously pulling up her sleeve.Not succeding.  
  
He knelt down beside her and touched her delicate blood soaked arm.  
  
"Thats not nothing'  
  
"Why would you do this?" He whisperd soflty.  
  
Another tear.  
  
'Life is life Inuyasha.Life can treat you right ,and some times it won't...but thats just life.So you deal with it but some poeple deal with it in diffrent ways.Just wait,Inuyasha and one day you might be as bitter as me."  
  
He continued to stare with concern and suprise at tyija.  
  
It wouldnt phase him.That Sango would...kill herself slowly.He wanted to believe It wasnt true.But there it was.It was real.  
  
Her arm proved it.  
  
"Sango."He reached up to touch her cheek.Bangs covered her dead stare.  
  
"Never tell."She wispered  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Please Inuyasha never tell.' with that she was gone leaving the blood stained grass behind her.From then on she never spoke.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"So you have noticed her behavior to."  
  
"Behavior she just acting like normal Sango."  
  
"I've seen her Inuyasha you have too.Something is bothering her."  
  
Inuyasha gave a pained look.  
  
"I'm sure its nothing."  
  
He said what Sango wanted him to do.  
  
Is that so bad?  
  
~  
  
Soru:R/R you dont got nothing nice to say,don't say nothing at all (Thumper is so cool!)  
  
No flames they are mean! 


End file.
